Many commercially available liquids for dispensing, such as adhesives, sealants, etc. are dispensed from commercially available liquid cartridges. Even liquids such as paints can be dispensed from such liquid cartridges. Usually dispensing from these liquid cartridges is manually controlled, as by a commercial handgun. However, in many dispensing operations, the manual control of the liquid dispensed from a liquid cartridge via a normally operated handgun is not accurate enough. Thus, while the wide commercial availability of various liquids in easy-to-use liquid cartridges facilitates economic liquid dispensing for multiple commercial applications, there exists a need for greater precision and accuracy in dispensing liquid from such cartridges. In addition, it is desirable to provide increased accuracy and control in a simple and economical manner, so that the ease of liquid cartridge use is not defeated by the manner of dispensing. Stated another way, it is desirable to achieve improved control of liquid dispensing from a commercially available liquid cartridge in a manner which is simple, practical and economical.
Because many applications for dispensing liquid from liquid cartridges require the use of multiple cartridges, it is also desirable to minimize downtime associated with replacing a spent cartridge with a new cartridge.
It is an object of this invention to increase the accuracy and control of liquid dispensing from a commercially available liquid cartridge without compromising practicability, simplicity and economy.
It is another object of the invention to improve control over liquid dispensing from a commercially available liquid cartridges while at the same time reducing downtime associated therewith.